It's Just a Game
by iplayloudly
Summary: <html><head></head>It all starts out as a game for Ashley, but soon it becomes much more.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first fanfic ever and I just wanna warn everyone that i'm not much of a writer...so read at your own risk :) Let me know what y'all think, I'm open to all kinds of criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Just a Game<strong>

**Chapter 1**

As I wipe the sweat from my face, I can't help thinking why we didn't get an indoor court. I mean it's not like we can't afford it, but its whatever. I guess the heat is what you get for living in L.A… oh wait, let's not forget the beach and hot girls.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Aiden cheering like an idiot because he just dunked. Ugh, whatever, he's like a giant ape anyways.

"Hey Ash, did you see that, I totally just dunked the ball! Oh by the way, the score's tied now, 20-20, game point," he exclaimed walking over to me with the ball.

"No Aiden, I didn't see it, I'm blind, remember," I say sarcastically. He may be my best friend, but he can be _really_ stupid sometimes.

"C'mon gimme the ball so I can kick your ass already and then we can go chill in the pool or something," I tell him. He sticks his tongue out at me as he throws the ball at my head. I catch it and roll my eyes, "Real mature. Do you need me to buy you some more diapers, you big baby?"

"Shut up Davies! Just play!"

I start dribbling the ball and I do a crossover making Aiden stumble a bit and that's when I see her. I completely stop what I'm doing and stare at her. She's got blonde hair down to her shoulders, and legs that go on for miles which only look longer because of the short cheerleading skirt she's wearing. I might not be the best at describing people, but just take my word for it when I tell you that this girl is super hot! I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

"Whoo! Haha! What happened to kicking my ass at basketball, huh, Ash? This is why I'm the star of King High!" Aiden shouts. God dammit! I glare at him, does this boy ever shut up. I was just ogling a hot blonde – wait, where'd she go? Great, I hope I wasn't seeing a mirage or something, I mean I know it's hot and all but still.

"Ashley!" I turn around to see my sister, Kyla walking over to me and Aiden followed by the rest of the cheerleaders.

Oh! There she is! Don't worry everyone, I found the blonde bombshell an – wow, she has the most intense blue eyes…wait! If I can see her eyes that means she's looking at me! Ah, quick say something charming!

"…that ok, huh, Ashley?" Kyla asks. Oops, guess I tuned her out while I was drowning in a sea of blue.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I tell her absentmindedly still staring at the blue eyed beauty. This girl has to be new' or else I would have noticed her before.

"Ohmygosh! Thanks Ash you're the best! Ok girls, let's set up in the middle of the court and start stretching."

"Wait, what's going on?" I am so confused right now. I guess that what I get for zoning out, but in my defense it wasn't my fault, it was the blonde girl's fault.

"Um, you said we could use the court. Please don't change your mind! We really need to practice before school starts up again."

"Relax Ky, I was just wondering. No need to…" Oh God! She's stretching. Wow, she is really flexible.

"Hey' where'd you go?" Kyla asks while waving her hand in front of my face. Oops' guess I zoned…again. "Ok, anyways, bring Aiden and come over here so that I can introduce you guys to the noobies on the squad."

Yes, now's my chance to meet her. I inwardly do a happy dance as I go inside to grab Aiden. I stop dead in my tracks when I notice Jess, my other best friend sitting and talking to Aiden.

"Jess! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here until next week!" I yell as I hug her.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd surprise you. So, surprise."

"And Aiden, you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well Ash – ouch, what the hell!" He exclaims as I slap the back of his head. "Kyla knew too!"

"Shut up dambass! Since when do you talk to Kyla," I question Jess. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Now come on guys, we have to go meet the new cheerleaders."

"Ooh, are there any hot ones?" Jess asks me.

"Yeah, but I call dibs on the blonde one."

"You do know that half of the cheerleaders are blonde, right Ash?"

"Ugh, fine, I meant the blonde one with gorgeous blue eyes."

"Gorgeous, huh?" Both Aiden and Jess burst out laughing.

"Fuck y'all!" I say as I head back to the court.

* * *

><p>"And 5, 6, 7, 8. Ok, here is where we're going to do spirit fingers," Kyla explains.<p>

"Hey Ky' we're here," I tell her.

"Oh ok, girls," they all stop what they're doing and look at her, "this is my sister Ashley Davies, she is the star female point guard at King," I give them all a 'sup nod,' "this, is Aiden Dennison, he is basically the male version of Ashley and he's on the guy's team at King," he just smiled and waved at them, what a tool, "and this is Jessica Summers, she's on the team with Ashley." They smile at each other and seem to have a conversation with their eyes, hmm, I wonder what that's about.

"And guys," she says looking at us, "you already know Madison, Linda, and Sherry…" I tune Kyla out because I only want to know the name of a certain blonde, "…and this guys, is Spencer Carlin, she just moved here from Ohio and…" I couldn't hear anything else because I was too busy getting lost in Spencer's beautiful eyes.

"Thank you," Spencer blushes.

Huh, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, who's the dumbass now?" Aiden asks with a smug look on his face.

"Still you," I roll my eyes at him. "Anyways, ladies, we're having a pool party here on Friday which is in…" Damn it, what day is it today? I can never keep track during the summer.

"2 days," says Spencer.

"Oh, thanks," I smile at her and she blushes again. Wow, if I can make blush just by smiling at her, imagine what it will be like when she's writhing – uh, never mind. "Right, so in 2 days, all of y'all are invited to our pool party." All of the girls shrieked and started chatting to one another excitedly. I just stood back with Aiden and Jess with a smirk on my face. This was definitely going to be fun. I hope you're prepared, because Spencer Carlin, I'm coming for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews :) I smiled like an idiot and now i know what everyone else means when they say that reviews make them happy. **

**I hope y'all don't get too used to the rapid updates because it takes me forever to come up with ideas...and I'm _really_ lazy and i procrastinate _ a lot_.**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Before I knew it, it was Friday, the day of the party. Kyla had taken it upon herself to invite the entire boys and girls basketball teams. I was kinda pissed because I wanted all of the cheerleaders for myself, but I guess this way I get the satisfaction of knowing that I'm better than everyone else when the girls choose me.

"Hey Ash, come help me grab all the booze from my car," that ladies and gentlemen, would be Aiden.

"Alright, but you better help me. Not like last time when I had to do it all by myself because you were too afraid to break a nail," I snickered.

"It's not my fault! I had just gotten my nails done with Jess!" He whined.

"Are you sure you're not gay," I ask him flicking my wrist, "because I don't have a problem with you being a butt pirate."

"No, I'm just very in touch with my feminine side, you should try it sometime. Now shut up and help me!"

Aiden and I finally finished setting up just in time to see Kyla prancing in with all of the party guests.

"Wow, Ky, thanks for all your help setting up," I say with an eye roll. "And where the hell is Jess, she was supposed to help us set up."

"Oh, sorry Ash, I got held up with something," says Jess coming out of the crowd and eyeing Kyla who winks at her. Ok, what the fuck was that about.

Before I can say anything about that little exchange, the doorbell rings. No one moves to go answer the door, "Don't worry, I'll get it," I say. What a bunch of lazy asses. I open the door to reveal Spencer and some blond guy, who takes it upon himself to hit on me, "Hey sexy, how's it goin'?"

"Not interested." Who is this tool and why the hell is he at my house?

"Glen, what's up, man?" Of course Aiden would know this kid.

"Not much, just wish this chick would let me and my sister in."

Oh yeah, we're still standing at the door, "Sorry, come on in Spencer, I'll show you where Kyla is. And Glen, feel free to wait in the car.

* * *

><p>Right now the party's in full swing and I'm chillin' at the corner of the pool with Aiden and Jess checking out our prey.<p>

"So what do you guys think about Madison? I kinda like her."

Jess and I both turn to look at Aiden with a "WTF" look.

Jess speaks first, "I dunno what to tell ya, Aid. I mean she's hot, I guess, but I've never had an actual conversation with her."

"I know what you mean," I say, "I haven't talked to her in a while, but when I did, all she could say – ahem – scream was a combination of, 'Oh God, harder, faster, and don't stop.' Basically, I've been there, done that, almost caught a disease, shoulda bought a t-shirt that said, 'This slut has an STD.'"

Jess and I burst out laughing while Aiden glares at us.

"Ok, I'm sorry Aiden, that never happened, but you gotta admit that it was pretty funny," I say in between laughs.

"Whatever, you're a dick," is his only response as he walks away to go talk to Madison.

"Hey Jess, you – oh nevermind, go ahead and leave me alone so that I look like a dumbass talking to myself." I glare at Jess who is too busy talking to Kyla to notice me.

Well I guess now would be a good time to charm the pants off of Spencer – wait, she's not wearing pants – oh well, less work for me.

Just as I'm about to go talk to Spencer, I feel someone grab my waist, "Hey Ashley, I miss you."

Shit. Shit shit shit. Shiiit. Why does the world hate me?

"What do you want Jenny," I ask in a voice so cold that I think I might have frostbite.

She walks around so that she's facing me now, "I want you back; I hardly ever see you anymore."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that, we broke up like three months ago."

"But why, I mean we were so good together."

I snort – know, real attractive, "Maybe it's because you're a manipulative bitch, and now because of you, I can't have a normal relationship."

"Oh please Ashley, it's not like you were nominated for girlfriend of the year! You were and still are worse than I ever was!" By now half of the party is watching the show we're putting on.

"You know what; I think it's time for you to leave. So get out now before I do something that lands me in jail," I snarl at her. "Everyone else go back to your stupid party before I kick y'all out too!"

I turn around in time to see Aiden and Jess escort Jenny out.

"Are you alright?" I jump about ten feet in the air and see the culprit who nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Yeah, I'm fine Glen, just go and enjoy the party."

"I was just checking. So…girlfriend, huh? I knew you were gay, I mean who in the right mind turns this down," he says while motioning to his body. Ugh, why is he still here?

"Look Glen, just leave me alone, before I beat the shit out of you," I warn.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," he puts his hands up in surrender and walks away.

Damn, I need a drink, like now. I snap my fingers wishing a drink would appear in my hand…it doesn't work; now I have to go _all_ the way inside to get one. Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm lazy, shh, don't tell anyone, it's a secret.

* * *

><p>I walk inside and notice that Spencer is sitting by herself drinking a Sprite. Really, who drinks Sprite at a party? Apparently this girl does. I decide to skip the drink and go talk to Spencer, hopefully this time I won't be stopped by som psycho-bitch.<p>

"Hey," I say as I sit down next to her. She jumps a little, haha, I think I scared her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here, the party is outside," I ask her.

"I'm not much of a partier, I'm really only here because of Glen," she admits shyly.

"Oh, well how about we make like bananas and split?" I smile at her, wow that was _really_ corny.

She laughs, "And where exactly would we go?"

"My bedroom, of course," I wink at her.

"I don't think so," she says – well thanks for smashing my hopes and dreams Spencer. "I have a boyfriend." I hope she doesn't think that's going to stop me.

"And I have a goldfish," I tell her.

"What?"

"I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter," I smirk.

She shakes her head, "I have to go."

"Wait, I was just kidding! Please don't go!" What the hell is wrong with me, why am I begging this girl to stay?

"I'm sorry, I can't, I have to…go wash my hair."

I look at her funny, isn't that what girls say when they can't think of a legitimate excuse to not go somewhere. Yup, I think it is. I'm pretty sure I've used this a couple dozen times.

"Can I at least have you number?" I totally did not want to ask her that. I think need to get the connection between my brain and my mouth checked out. I think the filter's broken.

"I, uh, don't have a cell phone," she tells me, and then her _purse_ starts ringing, you know because she doesn't have a phone.

"Then what's that, your alarm clock?" I ask her pointedly.

She doesn't answer me; all she does is walk out the door.

What the hell, how is she gonna get home, Glen's still here. Whatever, that's her problem. Stupid girl, who doesn't have a stupid phone and is too busy 'washing her stupid hair' to hang out with me. Ugh, I don't need her. But I'm gonna get her and prove to her that she needs me.

* * *

><p>I walk up to my room to get over my rejec– unfortunate encounter with Spencer when I hear some noise coming from Kyla's room. I decide to yell at whoever it is because our rooms are off limits during parties. I open the door only to want to gouge my eyes out.<p>

"What the hell!" I yell making both Kyla and Jess scramble to cover themselves. I don't know if I should be angry that my best friend and sister are doing it behind my back or if I should be happy that my best friend is getting some or if I should be disgusted because I mean come on, that's my sister. That's when i realize that I am jealous because I want to be doing the same thing to Spencer.

**I hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**And keep reviewing, it makes me smile like a maniac and makes my mom think that I'm going crazy haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Care to explain?" I ask Kyla and Jess once they are dressed.

"You see Ashley," Jess starts, "when two people want to take their relationship to the next step – "

"Shut up, that's not what I want to know," I interrupt. "I wanna know when this entire thing started."

"I don't know when exactly it started," Kyla tells me, "but we've been together for about a month. We didn't want to tell people until we were sure that this thing was more than just a crush. And you're the first to know, so feel honored."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so special," I say sarcastically. "Just make sure that I don't hear you guys when you're doing…your business."

"Uh, ok. Hey Ash are you alright, you seem a little off."

"Yeah," I lie. This Spencer thing really has me upset because girls would kill to be in her position. I mean literally kill 'cause some of them are completely psycho…like Jenny, and the girl before her, and the girl before her, and the girl – you get the point.

"Bullshit!" Jess screams in my face. "Its Spencer, isn't it?" How did she know? Is she reading my mind, because that's creepy. "I know because I'm your best friend, and yes, I can read your mind, and no, it's not creepy."

Ha! Not creepy my ass!

"Hey guys, I'm going to go and play host to the party that's still going on downstairs," Kyla says as she kisses Jess and leaves.

EEWWW! Sister on best friend action – gross!

"I know y'all are 'out' to me now, but can you not rub it in with all the PDA," I say trying not to barf.

"What do you mean 'rub it in'?" Oh great, move over Dr. Phil because here comes Dr. Jess 'all up in your business' Summers.

"I mean that Spencer shot me down like completely. She told me that she had to 'wash her hair,' and then she left," I frown.

"Haha! Dude that sucks! Ahem, I mean, what did you say to her?"

"I asked her if she wanted to go to my bedroom – OUCH!" Jess slaps the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"For being a dumbass. Spencer's not some random slut who will jump into your bed the first chance she gets. She's from _Ohio_ for crying out loud!"

"You're right, what do you think I should do?"

"First, you should apologize to her for being an ass, and then be yourself. And I don't mean Ashley Davies the player who thinks that getting girls is a game."

"But that's who I am," I counter.

"No you're not Ashley. You should be the person you are when you're hanging out with just me, Aiden, and Kyla. That Ashley is better, and I'm positive that if you show Spencer your true self, she'll give you a chance."

"Dang Jess, when did you get so good at giving advice?"

"Oh I've always been this good, you just never cared to listen," she says while brushing imaginary dirt off of her shoulder. Who still does that? Oh, that's right, one of my best friends.

* * *

><p>We walk downstairs to find that the party has died down and that the only people left are Kyla, Aiden, Madison, and a very drunk Glen who is attempting to dance with a lamp, when all of the sudden he falls over on his face.<p>

"I think someone should take him home," Jess says nudging me.

Uh, why would I take this tool home, "Nose goes!" I yell. I end up being the only one touching my nose. Ugh, stupid people that don't play my game, I hope you all go bald!

"Oh look everyone, Ash volunteered." I hope she knows that no one is paying attention to her. "Now take him home and then maybe you can talk to Spencer too," Jess tells me. Oh, I see what she did there, tricky, tricky.

"Come on Glen, let's get you home," I say, "and you better not puke in my car."

He doesn't say anything; he just stumbles over to the door while glaring at me. Great, he's an angry drunk, just my luck.

* * *

><p>After what seems like days, I finally park my car in front of the Carlin house. Now, how do I get this buffoon inside without getting caught – uh too late, Glen's outside screaming his head off about chickens taking over the world and raccoons actually being ninjas.<p>

I get out of the car just in time to see an angry blonde woman stomp outside. I'm guessing that's Mama Carlin and now I know where Spencer gets her looks from because this lady is a total MILF!

"Why are you late? And are you drunk! Go inside to your room right now! We'll discuss your punishment later," she yells at Glen.

"And who are you?" she asks suspiciously.

Uh-oh, she's really scary, I take back that MILF comment. I put on a smile, "I'm Ashley, one of Spencer's friends. I saw Glen struggling to walk on the side of the road and I took it upon myself to make sure that he got home safely." He's gonna get shit for that later, but you gotta take one for the team sometimes – not that I'm on the same team as Glen, but I need to save my own ass first.

"Uh-huh, Arthur, can you go get Spencer please," she yells back into the house to a man that I assume to be Spencer's dad.

A couple of extremely awkward minutes later, a groggy looking Spencer walks out of the house, but she seems to straighten up immediately when she sees me.

"Spencer, do you know this girl," angry blonde lady demands.

"Yeah, mom, this is Ashley, she's Kyla's sister."

"Well you should thank her because she brought your drunk brother home," she says as she goes back inside.

Great, now it's just the two of us. I wonder if she's as uncomfortable as I am right now. I feel the need to whistle just to break the awkward silence between us, but luckily Spencer decides to speak.

"Um, thanks, and goodnight," she says as she gets ready to leave.

"Wait!" she turns around to face me…crap, what now, I'm no good at this. "Look Spencer, I just want to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to offend you or make you uncomfortable. That's just how I talk to people – uh, that came out wrong but um, I'm rambling and what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. And I was wondering if, maybe, you want to hang out tomorrow so that I can show you that I'm not a total douche," I ask hopefully.

"Uh, I don't know, I have cheer practice tomorrow." Great, rejected…again, and it hasn't even been 24 hours since the last one. I bet that's a record. "But we could hang out afterwards," she adds.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," I try to say nonchalantly, but the giant smile on my face probably shows my happiness.

"Right, so I'll see you tomorrow Ashley."

"Uh-huh, oh, and Spencer," she looks at me again, "If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?" I smirk.

She frowns at me. Oops, too soon.

"I'm kidding," I put my hands up in surrender and she seems to relax a bit.

"Bye Ashley," she says sternly while smiling letting me know that she's not actually mad at me.

"'Night Spencer," I say getting into my car. Then I proceed to drive home with a smile so big that it would put the Joker to shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! So its been a while...my bad. I've just been really busy with with school, but on the bright side I only have 2 more weeks of high school left lezzgoo!

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though its not very long. And thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Guess what bitches?" I exclaim as I walk in after dropping Glen off. No one responds and I see Aiden sprawled out on the couch snoring. Stupid kid never goes home and doesn't even have the decency to find a room in this monster of a house.

I walk down the hallway to Kyla's room, but I make sure to knock this time. "Hey y'all, guess what?"

"Chicken Butt!"

"No Jess. Come on, guess seriously."

"We don't know Ashley, just tell us," Kyla says.

"Ok, well," I smile, "you guys know how I went to Spencer's house, right?"

"Yes, it was my idea," Jess says rolling her eyes. Hey! She's not allowed to do that, that's my thing!

"Of course it was. You always have great ideas babe," Kyla says smiling at Jess. Ew. Barf.

"Alright, well, what has two thumbs and a date with Spencer?" They both look at me like they have no idea what I'm talking about.

"This girl," I yell while pointing at myself with both of my thumbs.

"Oh," Kyla starts, "but I doubt she thinks it's a date."

"Thanks for raining on my parade Ky, but I'll make sure that it's a date."

"Good luck with that," Jess chimes, "Now leave because Kyla and I have some 'stuff' to do." She actually puts air quotes around the word stuff.

"Ew, that's gross, just be quiet please."

"Sorry Ash, no promises."

What an ass.

* * *

><p>Right now I'm sitting on the couch watching a movie with Spencer. Our date went well and I'm actually really starting to like her. I mean at first my goal was to just get into her pants, but now that I've spent more time with her, things have changed.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer brings me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing really, but I'm really glad that you gave me a chance," I smile.

"Me too, you're actually not that bad when you stop using those stupid pick up lines."

"Stupid," I scoff, "They are totally not stupid! Take it back!"

"Fine, they're not stupid, but they are extremely douche."

Before I can retaliate, her phone rings…the same one she said that she didn't have when we talked at my party.

"Hello," she looks kind of irritated. I wonder who she's talking to.

"Alright, fine, I'll be there in like ten minutes," she says rolling her eyes and hanging up without saying goodbye.

Wait! No! She can't leave!

"Sorry Ashley, but that was my mom and she needs me home right now."

Why does this always happen to me?

"Ok, I'll walk you to your car," I say dejectedly.

We walk outside in silence, mostly because I've slipped into a slight depression because of the fact that my time with Spencer has been cut short.

We stop by her car as she says, "Look, I really am sorry that I have to leave early, but I really had a great time. And I was kind of hoping that we could do this again sometime."

"I'm invisible."

"What, no! Just because I'm leaving early doesn't mean that you're invisible."

"Well, can you see me?"

"Uh…yes," she sounds confused.

"Great," I smile, "how about tomorrow night?"

She starts laughing. "That was supposed to be smooth, not funny," I pout.

"But it was such a bad line," she counters between laughs.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Now we're just standing by her car awkwardly and I have a feeling that she wants me to kiss her…but then again it could be gas. She's fiddling with her keys and I think now's my chance. I grab her hands to stop her from fidgeting and she looks at me like she knows what I'm about to do. I lean in and just barely graze her lips, I don't want her freaking out on me, it is our first date after all.

I pull back to see her smiling at me, "Bye Ashley, I'll call you later."

"What are you gonna call me with, your purse?" I tease her, returning her smile.

"Ugh, shut up! What was I supposed to do? You asked me to jump into your bed and then you asked me for my number. Normal people do it the other way around."

"But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not normal."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Great, I've been hanging out with a freak," she says with a horrified expression on her face. Just then her phone rings…again.

"Hey mom," she makes a face. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I do everything in my power to fight the urge to make inappropriate comments in the background.

"You WHAT?" she screams, "Why didn't you tell me? Whatever, ok, bye." She hangs up.

"Ok, I really have to go. I just found out that my mom flew my boyfriend out here. I'm sorry." She says as she gets into her car and speeds off.

Alright, thanks for kicking me in the gut and then driving away…I fucking hate my life right now.

Now I'm sitting in my room wondering what the return of Spencer's boyfriend means for me. Is she going to break up with him or is she just going to start avoiding me.

* * *

><p>"Ashley…Ashley…ASHLEY!" Oh hey, when did Spencer get here.<p>

"Ashley, wake up!"

"What are you talking about? I am awake."

"Well you are now," Jess says. Wait, what happened to Spencer?

"Where's Spencer?"

"She's downstairs practicing, why?"

"Why is she practicing shouldn't she be with her boyfriend? And how long was I asleep?"

"The answer to your first question is because she's a cheerleader and I think she can't hang out with her boyfriend, seeing as he is still in Ohio. And number two, since last night."

"So that entire thing was just a dream? Ugh, I hate my life."

"What'd you dream about?"Jess asks.

I tell her my entire dream only to have her laugh in my face. Well there goes your best friend of the year award.

"Oh dude, that really sucks. But on the bright side, you don't have to worry about her boyfriend being here."

"Gee thanks, that's so comforting," I say sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get ready for my real date with Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm lazy, so sue me. Actually, don't because i have no money :(

But yeah, I finally decided to get my lazy ass up and so something, so here ya go. Enjoy!

And I'll try and update more often...but I don't have constant access to a computer. So yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

What to wear, what to wear? I've been looking for the perfect outfit for my date with Spencer, but I can't seem to find anything. Whatever, I give up.

"Jess get your lazy ass up here!" I yell hoping she can hear me.

"What? I'm right here!" Huh, guess I didn't see her sitting in my room.

"I need your help. I dunno what to wear."

"How about some clothes?"

I glare at her, "No shit Sherlock. But seriously, I know you can't tell, but I am freaking the hell out."

"Just dress casually, I mean it's not like you're proposing to her, and I doubt she even thinks that you guys are going out on a date."

"Ok, fine, how about this?" I ask holding up a t-shirt, "And for the record, it is a date."

"Hell No! You are not wearing a shirt that says 'I just moved you to the top of my "To Do" list' on a 'date.'"

Wow, that's a lot of air quotes. "Why not?"

"Because its douchy and she might get the wrong idea."

"Or she might get the right idea," I smirk.

"Oh God, you're hopeless," Jess groans.

"Yeah, hopelessly awesome!"

"Whatever. I'm going to go watch Kyla practice. She is so hot when she's yelling at people that aren't me."

* * *

><p>I finally decided on what to wear, jeans and a t-shirt, nothing too fancy. But I still look hot.<p>

Now, I'm chillin' with Jess waiting for Kyla and Spencer as they finish practicing.

"Alright, great job today girls. I'll see you guys at school on Monday!" Kyla exclaims, earning her a bunch of groans in response.

"She is so hot," Jess whispers to me.

I just give her a 'what the hell is your problem, that's my sister' look.

Before I can say or do anything else Kyla and Spencer walk over to us.

"Hey Baby," Kyla says to Jess completely ignoring me. Wow, that wasn't very nice. "Good to see that you're finally up Ash, I was starting to think that you had died."

"Wait, you would still go to cheer practice if you thought I had died? That's messed up."

"No! I was just joking!"

"Uh-huh, I don't wanna hear it," I say messing with her. "Hey Spencer," I smile.

"Hey Ashley."

"What, I don't get a 'hey baby' like Jess?"

"Oh I'm sorry, hey baby," she mocks while pinching my cheek, which results in Jess and Kyla laughing at me.

"Haha good one Spencer! Someone needs to put her in her place," Jess says high fiving Spencer.

I glare at her. "C'mon Kyla let's go. It's obvious that we're not wanted here."

"Bye Spencer. See ya later Ash!"

"I thought they'd never leave," I sigh. "So you ready for our date?" I ask Spencer.

"Date? I thought we were hanging out?" she questions.

Uh oh. "Yeah, hang out, date, get together, same thing right."

"Um, sure."

"Ok, so let's go."

"Wait," she stops me, "can we stop at my house so that I can change? I completely forgot that we were gonna hang out." Well that does wonders to my self esteem.

I take a moment to see what exactly she's wearing; a pair of _very_ short shorts and a green tank top that barely covers her stomach.

"Nah, I think you look fine in what you're wearing right now," I say as I finish checking her out, finally landing on her eyes which are glaring at me, oops. "I mean, yeah, we can stop at your house, no big deal."

"Thanks," she says glare dissolving and smile forming.

* * *

><p>This sofa is <em>really<em> uncomfortable. Or maybe it's because Mama Carlin is staring at me, and it's not even one of those 'gosh you're pretty' stares. It's more like an 'I know what you're up to' stare. I wish Spencer would hurry the hell up.

"So," oh great, she's talking to me. This can't be good, "you're the girl that brought Glen home."

"Yes ma'am."

"That was a statement, not a question." I told you this wasn't a good thing.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

I'm just going to stop talking. C'mon Spencer, hurry up. If this telekinesis thing works I hope you know that you know that your mom is scaring the shit outta me right now. So please, if you can hear this hurry up, please.

"How do you know my daughter?"

"Uh…my sister, Kyla, is Captain of the cheerleading squad and they were all at my house practicing and that's how I met Spencer."

"Uh-huh, wasn't there a pool party at your house, the same one Glen got drunk at?"

Shit. "Um, well, you see, the thing is…the thing is that…uhhh…"

"Mom, what are you doing to Ashley? She looks like she's about to pass out." Nice of you to finally show up Spencer.

"Nothing honey, I was just asking her how you two know each other," she says sweetly trying to act innocent. Psh, that's not gonna work.

"Ok. Are you ready to go, Ashley?"

"Yes!" I say a little too quickly, but I don't really care, I just wanna get the hell outta here.

* * *

><p>I speed off as soon as I get into the car.<p>

"Woah, slow down Ashley, I haven't even closed my door." Oops, whatever, she was moving too slow.

"I'm sorry; it's just that your mom scared the crap out of me. And I kinda wanna get on with our date – I mean our hang out.

"Haha, yeah, my mom can be a little scary sometimes," Spencer laughs.

"A little, sometimes? Try a lot and she was pretty scary the first time I met her too."

"Alright, I'm sorry about my mom. Now where are we going?"

"A place."

"Well yeah, but I mean where are we going specifically?"

"A place that is on top of the ground and under the sky," I smirk.

"Ugh, can you just be straightforward with me?"

"Haha, you said 'straightforward'. Newsflash babe, I'm not exactly straight."

"I know that," she scoffs. "But I meant can you just come out and tell me where we're going."

"Fine," I relent. "I'm gay and we're going to a place and we're almost there," I say smugly.

"Oh my Goodness!" she exclaims.

"Yes?"

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, don't tell me."

"Ok."

The rest of the car ride passes pretty quietly except for whatever music is spewing out of the radio.

"Alright, we're here," I announce.

"A fair, you brought me to a fair?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just not first date material." Wait, date, maybe this is gonna work out for me.

"But you said that this isn't a date."

"Well yeah, but _you_ thought it was a date."

"So?"

"So I just thought that the great Ashley Davies would have something more exciting planned."

"Just you wait, I'm gonna blow you away with this date that I have planned."

"It's not a date." What the hell, this girl is so confusing. Just make up your mind already woman!

"Just kidding!"

"So it is a date," I ask hopefully.

"Nope, still not a date."

"Whatever, let's just get on with this non-date now."

* * *

><p>"Let's go on the Teacups!" Spencer screams while pulling me along. And she thought she wouldn't have fun.<p>

"Really, out of all the rides you wanna ride the Teacups?"

"Yeah, this was the ride I used to go on with my Dad whenever he took me to the fair back in Ohio," she tells me as we get into a cup.

Oh. As the ride starts, Spencer spins the wheel thingy making us spin too. I just sit and watch as she enjoys herself. I can't help thinking that she really is beautiful, the way she laughs, the way she makes a face when she's thinking, and even the way she glares at me.

"Ashley, come on let's go." Huh, oh, the ride's over.

"So what do you wanna do now," I ask her.

"I think you should play that game." She says pointing to a basketball game. "You should be good at it right, I mean since you are the star player and everything," she teases.

"Yeah, let's go and I'll show you just how good I really am."

"Alright, you have to make five baskets to win a small prize and ten to win a big prize and you any have two minutes," the vendor guy explains. He reminds me of the Pringle Guy with his giant ass mustache.

"Ok, let's do this. Spencer back up, I don't want you getting hurt, 'cause once I'm in the zone, nothing can stop me."

"Whatever you say Ash, I'll just watch from here."

The game starts and I make the first five shots with no problems, it's just the next five that I have to actually concentrate on making because the hoop started moving.

"Wow, congratulations," Pringle Guy says. "You're the first person to make all ten shots all day. So what would you like?"

"Um, the giant pink monkey," I say with a giant smile. I mean hello, I'm awesome, why wouldn't I smile.

"Thank you," I take it and run over to Spencer, ok, not run because this monkey is gigantic and it's kinda hard to carry, let alone run with.

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said that you're good."

"That, my dear, is because I cannot tell a lie," I say with a serious face.

"Ha!" she snorts, "Now _that's_ a lie."

"Ok, fine, that was a lie. But, uh, here you go," I say handing her the monkey.

"Wait, you're giving this to me?" She asks me looking confused.

"Well yeah, I mean if this was a date I would give the prize to my date, which in this case, is you."

"But this isn't a date." Here we go again.

"I know that, but I still want you to have it. You know, something to remember me by when your mom decides that I'm a bad influence."

"And why would she think that?"

Before I can answer Spencer's phone starts ringing.

Uh oh, that's exactly what happened in my dream. But to be honest, I think this date was a lot better. I just hope that the phone call isn't very important. She just stopped talking and she doesn't look very happy. Just my luck, I knew this was too good to be true.

"Hey Ashley…that was my mom, and she needs me to come home right now because…" oh God, why is she hesitating? "Uh…because she flew my boyfriend out here."

Why does the universe hate me? I'm not that bad of a person, I mean I give money to charity and I help hobos and I don't kick kittens, puppies, or children, no matter how annoying they are.

"Yeah, ok," I sigh. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"It's fine, it's not like this is your fault…but I still can't believe how much this is like my dream."

"Your dream," she questions as we get into my car.

"Uhh, yeah, I had a dream last night about us going out and then you had to leave early because your mom had your boyfriend come out here. It was like a promotion."

She smiles, "I think you mean a _premonition,_ Ashley."

"Whatever, same thing," I roll my eyes and we sit in a comfortable silence until she decides to break it.

"So you dream about me?"

Time to turn on the charm, "Well yeah, I mean who wouldn't. So now would you believe me if I told you that you were the girl of my dreams?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it's just another stupid line you probably say to everyone."

I turn to her as I pull up into her driveway, "The truth is, that's not a line I use. I've never actually had to use a pick up line because most girls just come to me. But you're different, and I don't mean that you're different because you won't jump into bed with me. There's just something about you, I don't wanna sleep with you…" that's a lie, "I want to actually get to know you and go on non- dates like this one and just have fun with you."

She doesn't say anything but instead she stares into my eyes with this strange intensity and I swear she wants to kiss me. But I won't let her because her boyfriend is waiting for her. Ugh, damn boyfriend. Damn conscience.

"Well I guess you should go inside," I say breaking eye contact with her.

"Yeah, thanks Ashley. I really had fun on our date."

"But it wasn't a date."

"I changed my mind," she smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye Ashley."

"Yeah, bye," I say smiling like an idiot. "Don't forget your monkey."

"Don't worry, I got it."

"Oh wait, I think my phone's broken," I stop her.

"What's wrong with it," she asks worriedly.

"It doesn't seem to have your number in it," I grin.

"Give it to me," she says shaking her head, "there you go; now you have my number."

"Thanks, bye Spencer, see you soon."

"You're welcome, and I really did have a good time," with that said she turns around and I watch her walk into her house.

All in all, I think that date went pretty well. Now all I have to do is get rid of her stupid boyfriend and then we can be together. I head back home so that I can have more Spencer filled dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

So...its been a while. I finally got my laptop back after like 8429384 years. And now I'm going to try and start updating more regularly.

Sorry about the long ass wait and the really short chapter.

And thanks to those of you who are taking time to actually read this stuff. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

So after I dropped Spencer off at her house after our date; yes, date, I went back to my house only to find Kyla and Jess making out on the couch…again. Ugh, insert eye roll here.

"Hey! Get a room!"

"Nah, we're good here," Jess replies with a smirk. "Maybe you should get a room and just sit in it by yourself. You know, since your 'date' with Spencer went so well."

Again with the air quotes. "I'll have you know that our date, notice how I did not use air quotes, went great. That is until her mom called and told her that herbiyfdohwjd."

"Uhh what?" Kyla asks confused.

"I said it was all good until her mom called and told her that she flew her boyfriend in from Ohio."

"Oh shit, that sucks!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Jess questions.

"I have no idea. I really like Spencer, so I'm just gonna have to show her that what she really wants is me and not her stupid boyfriend," I say.

"No," Kyla states. What the hell is she telling me no for? "No Ash, you cannot sabotage other people's relationships."

"But I—"

"No, I will not let you ruin Spencer's relationship just because you have a crush on her."

"Its not just a crush though! I actually like this girl!" I yell.

Both Kyla and Jess look surprised because its been a while since I've really liked a girl.

"I'm going to just go to my room. Don't bother me," I say angrily.

* * *

><p>Now I'm just lying on my bed trying to figure out what the hell is going on with me. I mean I've barely known Spencer for a week and I already want more from her than just sex. I'm fucking screwed. This feeling is just so new to me. AAHHHHHHHHH! There are so many thoughts and emotions running through my mind. I'm gonna go crazy, I have to do something to get my mind off of what Spencer might be doing with her boyfriend. Ew.<p>

Instead of torturing myself with thoughts of Spencer and her boyfriend, I try and come up with ways to show Spencer that I really do care for her.

When I finally come up with a plan that I deem despicable enough, I decide to go to sleep and dream of a better reality.

* * *

><p>It is now Monday morning and it just so happens to be the first day of school. Ew. I didn't hear from Spencer at all after our date, but I guess its because she was busy with her stupid ass boyfriend.<p>

Kyla jumps out of the car as soon as I park and launches herself into Jess. Ugh, they cannot go more than two hours without seeing each other, its sickening…and kinda cute, but don't tell them I said that!

I spot Aiden standing by his car talking to some dude so I decide to go see him since its been a while.

"Hey Aiden! I missed you!" I hug him. I haven't really hung out with him too much since the pool party and I've really missed him.

"Hi Ash," he laughs, "I missed you too!" I give him a big smile.

"Oh hey, I want you to meet Mark, he just moved here and he plays basketball too!" Aiden exclaims.

"That's cool. Its nice to meet you Mark," I say shaking his hand.

"Same here," he says, "So are you Aiden's girlfriend?"

Instead of answering him, both Aiden and I burst out laughing.

"Oh God – haha – no." I say between laughs. Mark looks confused and before I can say anything to fix his confusion, Spencer walks up to us.

"Hey Spencer," I give her a 100 watt smile.

"Hey Ash," she say with a smile that doesn't really reach her eyes. I wonder what's up with that.

"Hey babe," Mark says, putting his arm around her. Oh hell no. Please tell me this is a cruel joke. Why is this fool here at school?

"This is my girlfriend, Spencer," Mark says proudly. No shit Sherlock. You just put your gross gorilla hands on her and she actually let you…I think that right there is a huge declaration of love on her part. I fucking hate my life.

"Yeah, I know who she is," I gritted through my teeth.

"Hey Ashley," that's Spencer, "can I talk to you for a minute…alone please." I hope that's code for I'm going to leave my boyfriend for you and then we can ride off into the sunset on a rainbow colored unicorn.

"Uhh, yeah sure," I reply. "Bye Aiden. " Ha, take that Mark! I didn't say bye to you!

We started walking away from the parking lot and toward the lockers.

"So, uhhh, what did you want to talk to me about," I question.

"Look, I just want to apologize about Saturday. And I'm also sorry about Mark." Why is she sorry about him, he's her boyfriend. She doesn't owe me any explanations. Wait – I think this is a sign. This is probably her way of saying that she wants me. Oh yeah, that's what this is.

"—and he's going to stay here for the semester." Huh, what? Was she talking the entire time? Oops, I really need to stop zoning out. "Ashley, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. That's great," I lie. "I bet you really missed him," I say giving her an awkward 'friend punch.'

She doesn't seem to buy my line of crap.

"Really Ashley, that's all you have to say? I thought you actually liked me, but I guess all you wanted was to try and get into my pants!" She turns around and storms off. Oh great, she's pissed.

"Spencer wait!" I run after her and ignore all of the kids staring at us…what a great way to start the school year. She keeps going and walks into a classroom right as the bell rings. Oops, looks like I'm late…if only I actually cared.

* * *

><p>I walk into my first class fifteen minutes late. I decided that since I was already late a few more minutes couldn't hurt.<p>

"Hi there, are you a new student?" some chick asks me as I enter the room.

"Psh no, I'm just late, and you are?" I reply.

"I'm your new English teacher. You can call me Ms. Jones." She tells me. Damn, she's hot, not as hot as Spencer but let's just say that I won't mind coming to this class anymore. "And next time, please don't be late. You can take any seat that is open…"

"Ashley Davies. Everyone calls me Ashley, but you can call me tonight." I say winking at her and making the class burst out laughing. Its just a little harmless flirting, and maybe she can help take my mind off of Spencer. Plus its been like 843 days since I've used a pick up line…I was going through withdrawals.

She smiles slightly while shaking her head, "I am going to have to turn down your offer, but how about you go sit down so that I can start teaching again."

I turn around after giving her a nod and I immediately spot Jess and Aiden sitting in the back with matching smirks on their faces. Thankfully there's an open spot right next to them. I have a feeling this class is going to be a blast. My mind drifts off and I start thinking about Spencer. There's just something about her that I can't get enough of. Too bad I pissed her off like no other. I guess I just have to make it up to her and I think I have the perfect to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I would like to say that I suck big booty. Number 2, it's been more than a year since I posted anything and I doubt anyone is still reading this. But I'm gonna finish it just so I can finish it.

If by some miracle someone does read this, feel free to give me suggestions about what you would like to see, because I honestly have no idea where this is going.

So yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Spencer, do you know the answer?"

"Huh, what?" My head shoots up looking around the room. I'm still in my class with Ms. Jones when I spot her. I didn't know she was in this class. I turn to see Jess and Aiden smirking at me. Those assholes, they knew and didn't tell me that Spencer was in this class too.

"Psst, Spencer," I whisper hoping she'll hear me even though she's sitting like 20 feet away from me. I try again when she doesn't respond, "Spencer, Spencer, hey Spencer."

"Ashley," I look up to see Ms. Jones standing next to me. Oops. "Is there something you'd like to say something to the class?"

"Uhhh, no. Well, I mean I do wanna say something, but not to the whole class, just to Spencer," I tell her giving her a huge smile so that she doesn't get mad at me.

"You're going to have to wait until class is over. I do not want any more interruptions from you, Ashley," she says sternly returning to the front of the room.

Aiden pokes me just as I'm about to put my head down again, "Look," he says gesturing toward where Spencer is sitting.

She's glaring at me. Great. I smile and give her a small wave. All she does is shake her head and turn back around, looks like this is going to take some work.

"I think she's mad at you," Aiden whispers to me.

"Yeah, Ash, what the hell did you do?" Jess asks me.

Instead of answering them, I just act like I didn't hear anything because I'm not in the mood to deal with these two pestering me.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rings signaling the end of class, I shoot up out of my chair and make my way over to Spencer.<p>

"Hey," I say, "can we talk?"

"We already did," she replies trying to get past me and out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand why you're mad at me. I thought you would want me to be happy for you and your boyfriend," I can't say his name, if I do, I'll probably throw up. "You already told me that I have no chance with you. Actually, you've said it multiple times, so forgive me for not trying to ruin your relationship."

"Ashley, that's not why – " Spencer starts until she's interrupted.

"Girls." Shit, its Ms. Jones and I'm pretty sure she heard our entire conversation. "I think you two should start heading to class."

"Of course Ms. Jones," Spencer says as she turns to walk out of the room. Ugh, what a suck up.

"Wait! I'll walk with you," I tell Spencer. "Later Ms. J."

"I'm surprised you waited for me," I say as we start walking trekking through the crowded hallway.

"What's so surprising about it," She questions.

"Well, I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me. I mean with the way you were glaring at me in class I thought you wanted to feed me to a PMS-ing dragon." She actually cracks a smile at that.

"Look Ashley, your confuse me. One minute you're being all sweet to me and the next it seems like you're trying to get me to sleep with you. Then when Mark showed up you acted like you were so happy for me and that we were the best of friends. I just want to know what you want from me."

Before I even get a chance to answer her Mr. Stupid Buttfaceshows up. "Hey babe, I'll walk you to class. Come on." And just like that he sweeps Spencer away from me but not before turning around and winking at me. What a fucking tool. How dare he even look at another girl while he's with Spencer, although it would be pretty hard not to appreciate what I havegoin' on.

Once I zone back into life I decide that I might as well get to class because it's not like I have anything better to do. I look at my schedule and see that I have physics next, ew. Its not like I'm ever going to need to know exactly how far I would have to shoot a cannonball in order to kill a pirate…I'd just keep shooting and hope the fucker dies. Hmmm, I wonder if I can convince Mark to have a 'fake' pirate battle with me; I'll have to look into that.

I get to class just in time and find a seat in the back. No need to sit up front and get called on to answer questions, that shit ain'tcool. Pretty soon the teacher start droning on about what we're gonna learn. Not that I care, I'm about to use this class as nap time just like the good ole days.

"Pssst." I look to my left and see Mark sitting next to me with a huge smile on his face. Ugh, how the hell did I not see this coming? I should know by now that the universe hates me and everything that can go wrong, will and then some.

I roll my eyes and try ignoring him. Key word: try. "Hey Ash,"woah woah woah, buddy, I do not recall giving you permission to call me that. "I heard that you're gay. Is it true?" I look at him like 'what the fuck, why are you talking to me' but he obviously doesn't get the memo. "So is it? Because I think you're too hot to be a lesbian." He says with what I believe is supposed to be acharming smile but he just ends up looking like a gassy baby. How the hell Spencer puts up with this guy will forever puzzle me.

Sigh, "Yes, its true, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask about me." Or ya know, talk to me at all. Actually if you just cease to exist, that would be great. But of course I don't say anything I really want to because this guy is Spencer's freakingboyfriend and I'm gonna kill him with kindness. Not really, I'm just gonna kill him. Just kidding…a little bit, but I don't think an orange jumpsuit would compliment my complexion so I'm just going to have to control all of my violent urges. That's gonna be hard.

I spend the rest of the class ignoring Mark and catching up on sleep. It seems like this semester is going to drag on forever andits only the first day of school. Ugh fuck my life. I bolt out of the room as soon as the bell rings. We don't wanna give Mark a chance to speak to us freely. Oh great, I'm going fucking crazy and talking about myself as if I have multiple personalities.

_Maybe you do have multiple personalities. _

What the fuckin hell?! That doesn't sound like the voice inside my head.

_But I am a voice inside your head._

Holy shit, I am crazy!

_Haha I'm just kidding, you don't have multiple personalities, but I am a voice inside your head and I'm here to help you win the girl of your dreams. _

I don't have a girl of my dreams.

_Yes you do. Its Spencer. And don't even try to deny it. I'm inside your head remember. I actually am you._

If you are me, why do you sound like Barney Stinson? I mean I think its kinda cool that I have Neil Patrick Harris talking to me, but shouldn't you sound more like, I don't know, me?

_Look, I'll explain everything later but first, suit up! Just kidding, get your ass to class. You can't convince Spencer that you're what she needs if you land yourself on detention. And on the first day of class!_

* * *

><p>That's how I spent the rest of my day; talking to myself and trying to figure out a way to show Spencer that I'm better thanPoopy McFartface…that's what I like to call Mark, its much more dynamic.<p>

I finally ended up at basketball practice. Its actually my favorite part of the day and now I can just distress and not think about all of the problems in my life.

"Alright, everybody gather 'round." That's Coach G. Wright, he won't tell us what the 'G' stands for. I personally think he was a rapper back in the '80s and it doesn't hurt that he's kinda cool. "We have new assistant Coach. I want everyone to meet Valerie Jones, she's the new English teacher and she's also going to be helping me deal with you crazy maniacs," he turns and smiles at her.

Jerk. Time to butt in, "And by 'crazy maniacs,' he means super cool totally awesome people. Its cool Coach, you can let the world know how great you think we are, no one's gonna judge you."

"Yeah Coach, you're in a safe place." I throw a high-five to my left and Jess responds. We do this all without even looking at each other. Yeah, we're that cool. Be jealous.

"That's enough talk from the two of you. Let's get the first practice of the year over with!"

A few practice drills later I spot the cheerleaders coming out onto the court to start their practice. Immediately I start searching for Spencer.

_Bro, you gotta stop being so desperate._

Shut up. Don't tell me what to do.

_No, for real. Stop looking at how great Spencer looks her cheer uniform and focus on basketball._

Don't tell me how to live my life.

_Alright, fine. But just know that when you get hit with the ball itsnot my fault._

Spencer's not distracting me and if you'd just shut u – "OWFUCK!" Great, now my face is gonna be fucked up and no one will love me.

"Ashley, what the hell?! Where's your head at?" Damn. Coach doesn't seem too happy, but I'm a little more concerned with my throbbing head. I don't even know why it hurts so much…maybe I have a concussion. "Jess, take this lunatic to the nurse and make sure she's ok."

"Right on G." She salutes. Ugh, what a loser. "Maybe Kyla should come too, you know, because they're sisters." I don't know why she's stalling; no one cares about what Kyla does. Oh God, I hope they don't make out in front of me.

"C'mon Ashley, let's go," Kyla says guiding me out of the gym. I comply, wanting to make sure that I'm not disfigured. On my way out though, I see a Spencer looking at us with a look of concern on her face. That's interesting.

_Why yes, it is very interesting indeed._

Not you again. You're the reason I got hit in the first place.

_First of all, don't try and blame me. Second of all, it got Spencer to pay attention to you so I don't know why you're complaining._

Maybe because I had to get hit in the face for it to happen. Oh man, I hope I don't have a black eye…actually maybe it'll make me look badass.

"Yo Ash! Can you please join us in reality? I swear you're always daydreaming." Oh look, we're in the nurse's office already.

"Here, put some ice on your eye; it should keep the swelling down."

"So Ashley, I haven't seen you all day. What's up?"

"Well Kyla," I say as I hold the icepack up to my eye. I kinda feel like a pirate. I wonder if I should get an eye patch… "Spencer's mad at me; I'm hearing a voice inside my head that sounds like Barney Stinson and now I have a black eye. Life is great." Insert sarcastic smile here.

"What do you mean Spencer's mad at you?"

"Is that why she looked like she wanted to blow your head off in English class?"

Both Kyla and Jess start speaking at the same time. This is not helping my headache.

"She's mad at me because apparently I'm all over the place with her. And it doesn't help that she's in denial about her attraction towards me."

"Ash I thought I told you not to interfere in her relationship," Kyla says.

"I'm not!" I put my hands up in surrender dropping the icepack to the floor. "I acted like I was actually excited that her dick of a boyfriend was here. That's why she was mad! Its like she wants me to show that I'm upset about his stupid presence."

"Well maybe she wants you to prove to her that you actually like her. And maybe because you didn't seem mad about Mark being here made her feel like you don't really care."

"Jess my friend; you may be onto something here."

"Of course I am. I'm a genius."

"Gosh baby, that was so hot. I love it when you go all helpful best friend on me." Oh barf.

"I think I'm just gonna head home." They're staring deeply into each other's eyes. Its disgusting. "Hey! I'm leaving…bye. I'm gonna go adopt a few kids. And maybe try my hand at being a drug dealer…" still no response. Welp, I'm just gonna bolt before they actually jump on top of one another...its not something I wanna witness…again.

* * *

><p>Later I'm just chillin in my room, cuz that's what I do, I hear a knock at my door. "Go away Jess. I do not want to hear about how you just got laid. That shit's gross…Kyla's my sister, have some respect!"<p>

The door opens anyway. That bitch, "Look, I told –" The words die on my lips as I come face to face with Spencer.

"Hey," she whispers.

"H-hi, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." My hand automatically shoots up to touch my slightly swollen eye. "I saw what happened and I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm good," I say shortly. Great, and now there's an awkward silence. Good going Ashley. "So… are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad, just upset and confused."

"Well, are you less upset and confused now?"

"No, not really. But I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." She turns around to leave.

"Wait! Don't go yet!"

"What do you want?" she asks slightly irritated.

I take a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't really have anything to say to you when you told me about your boyfriend staying here. I honestly don't care about him. Yes, I'm upset that he's here, but there's nothing I can do about that. I meant everything I said to you on our date. I really truly care for you and I want to actually get to know you. If we sleep together, then that's great, but if we don't, that's fine too. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you, and if you didn't have a boyfriend then maybe we could see what this could become. But I won't stop trying, I won't stop trying to show you how much you mean to me and that you would be better off with me. I won't stop unless to tell me to back off. Until then, prepare to be swept off your feet." Wow, I just put it all out there. The ball is in her hands now and she makes the next move.

"I… just….you…" she struggles to say something coherent. Aw yeah, I left her speechless! I hope that's a good thing.

She takes a deep breath, "You need to stop this." Hot blonde say what?

"I'm serious Ashley. You need to stop…making me feel the way I do. I have a boyfriend and he loves me. We barely know each other, and I can't handle the things you do to me. I just can't, I have a boyfriend and he loves me," she confesses while looking at the ground.

"But do you love him?" I ask making her head snap up and look at me. She looks like she is having a war within herself about her feelings.

"I…I…I don't know," she says. Now's my chance! I'm supahexcited!

"I can't tell you that I love you, but I really do like you and I want to know if maybe you want to give us a chance. Just to see what it would be like." I take a step towards her, grab her hands and lace our fingers together. "Have you ever looked at your hands with your fingers spread out and wondered why there are gaps," I ask her. "I have," I answer before she can. "Actually, I've thought a lot about that since our date. I think that the next time you look at your hands, you should know that my fingers fit perfectly in the gaps." After spilling my guts, I leave Spencer to absorb everything I just said.

I walk out of my room and hope that my plan worked. I meant everything I told her, now I just need her to realize that I'm much better than her dipshit boyfriend. I think she does feel something for me, I mean why else would she tell me to stop. I just want her to stop fighting the inevitable because in the end she's gonna be with me…I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! Update! WOOHOO! And it only took like 23913244 days! This chapter is shorter than the others, but its better than nothing. At this point, I'm just trying to finish this thing. So there are going to be loose ends and its gonna seem rushed but whatever.

I hope you guys enjoy!

P.S Suggestions are welcome :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I rush down the stairs and try to get my heart under control. These encounters with Spencer are probably not good for my health…unless they end up with us making out. But that's not about to happen.

"Hey assholes," I'm talking to Jess and Kyla. They're cuddling on the couch. Gross. "Thanks for letting Spencer in. What if I didn't wanna talk to her?!"

"Ash, calm down," Kyla tells me as they both get off the sofa. "I know you're upset, but you don't have to freak out."

Oh yeah, great way to get me to calm down. "I am _not_ freaking out!"

"Chill out w—"

"No Jess, don't tell me to 'chill out' or anything. You guys have no right to meddle in my business!"

"Listen Ashley!" Jess grabs me by the shoulders and forces me to sit down. "We had to let her in. We knew that if you found out that she had stopped by and we sent her away, you would've been even more pissed off than you are now!"

Ok, she has a point there. Taking a deep breath I apologize to the both of them. "I'm sorry guys. Its just she showed up and caught me off guard and then I spilled my guts to her and told her how I feel. I didn't mean to take it out on you guys."

"Its alright, you're forgiven."

"Wait! You have feelings?!"

Sigh, I really wish these two would stop talking at the same time.

"OW! Kyla! I was just trying to lessen the tension!" Jess says while rubbing the back of her head.

"Its ok babe, you'll live."

Ha! Sucka! Kyla's not all rainbows and unicorns. She can actually be pretty vicious. I remember one time when we were younger and I accidentally stepped on one of her Barbie's. Her Barbie was perfectly fine but I ended up with a busted lip and bloody nose. From then on I always made sure to watch where I was going.

"Hey Ash," Kyla pulls me from my memories, "Did Spencer leave? I didn't see her."

Oh shit. "Oh shit, I think she's still up in my room!" I race up the stairs but take a moment to catch my breath before entering the room. I see that Spencer is looking around my room and she hasn't noticed me come in because her back is turned.

"Spencer," I whisper so that I don't startle her. It didn't work cuz she jumped like 20 feet in the air.

"Ashley!" she exclaims with a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. But what exactly are you doing?"

"I was just looking around—"

"Snooping," I question. I'm just messing with her but she doesn't need to know that.

_That's really mean._

Oh God dammit! I thought I got rid of you!

_Newsflash, I'm not going anywhere until Spencer is ours._

Well, 'newsflash' for you, she might never be ours—I mean mine!

_Guess you're stuck with me then_.

"Uh, no, I-I was just looking. I swear!" She tells me.

"Haha Spencer, chill. I was just kidding…as long as you didn't find my drug stash." Oh great, she looks horrified. "Kidding again."

She finally cracks a smile. "So…I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Well Princess, there's a lot about me that you don't know," I smirk.

_Ha, good one!_

SHUT UP! I got this!

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Oh no, you can't interrogate me. This is a give and take. You have to share stuff with me too."

"Alright, deal," she smiles again.

Oh shit, seems like we're getting somewhere!

_Now I'm excited!_

Yo, I thought I told you to shut up.

_But I can't! I'm too excited! And I'll help you!_

Ugh, fine.

_Yes! You make me so happy! Don't worry, if Spencer never falls for you, you'll still have me._

Oh great. Thanks.

"I'll go first," I tell her. "What's your favorite move?"

"That's a really hard one! Ok, I have two: _Peter Pan_ and the _Notebook."_

"_Peter Pan's _cool but I've never seen the _Notebook."_

"WHAT?! You've never seen the _Notebook?! _That has to change really soon!"

I don't understand why she's freaking out, but I should change the subject before she starts a riot. "Alright, we'll see. But are you ready to ask your question?"

"Sure. Um…how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was about eight. So almost ten years." She look impressed. Hell yeah, I got this!

_Yeah you do!_

Ok, how about you just watch what happens quietly. You're messing with my mojo.

_Alright, fine…Austin Powers._

I'll take that as a compliment.

"How long have you been cheering?"

"I started cheering my freshman year. I used to do gymnastics but then something happened and I had to quit." She tells me with a faraway look on her face.

"What happened," I question cautiously. "Actually, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, its alright. My parents separated for almost a year. They used to fight a lot and it was just really bad overall."

"I'm really sorry Spencer. On the bright side they seem to be better." I'm just trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, they went to therapy. But enough about that, I get to ask you two questions now," she grins evilly. Crap. I knew the good girl persona was just an act.

"Alright, fine. Shoot."

"Can you sing?"

Well that was a waste of a question. "Yea, I can sing. Pretty well if I do say so myself." I'm not trying to brag, I'm just telling the truth.

"Ok. In that case, will you perform a song for me?" she asks sweetly.

Dammit! She played me!

_Ha! You got played!_

You're not helping.

_She's good and you're a dumbass._

Whatever.

"Fine. What do you want me to play?"

"It doesn't matter. But if it isn't good, you have to say 'I'm a pretty princess' every time someone says your name…for two days"

"Ok, and if it is good?"

"Umm, you can decide."

"Alright, if its good, you have to go on a date with me…like legit." Ha. That'll make her forget the dumbass she calls a boyfriend. "Wait, who decides if it is good or not?"

"I do, duh." Well, there goes my shot at a date.

"Fine. Get ready to have your mind blown." I grab my guitar and prepare to play. I have the perfect song too. I take a deep breath and start.

_Say goodbye to the halls and the classes  
>Say hello to a job and the taxes<br>The weekends with old friends  
>Spilling into nine to five routine<em>

_Tell me how you feel over and done with  
>Like your life is a map with no compass<br>To guide at the bar  
>Drinking way too much<br>We sing along to "Forever Young"_

_So here we go again  
>Wishing we could start again<em>

_Wendy, run away with me  
>I know I sound crazy<br>Don't you see what you do to me?  
>I wanna be your Lost Boy<br>Your last chance  
>A better reality<em>

_Wendy, we can get away  
>I promise if you're with me<br>Say the word and we'll find a way  
>I can be your Lost Boy<br>Your last chance  
>Your "Everything Better" plan<br>Oh, Somewhere in Neverland…_

I finish the song and just sitting there not moving or saying anything.

_I didn't think you were _that _bad._

SHUT UP! You are NOT helping right now.

The silence is killing me. Maybe I should say something first. "So…what'd you think?"

"That was – I mean it was – like…wow." Aw yeah. She liked it.

"Told you I was good," I say with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just spewing crap…you have a tendency to do that."

_She's got you there._

STFU!

OMG! Now she has to go out with me!

_You mean us._

No. I mean me.

_Jerk._

"You should prepare yourself for the epic date I'm gonna take you on. Its gonna be so great that you'll never enjoy any other date you go on…unless its another date with me."

"It better be great because I'm only going because I have to." Yeah, right. She so totally wants to go out with me.

Before I can respond to her, her phone starts to ring. Dammit! I'm gonna throw that thing out the window. Or maybe I'll feed it to sharks. Actually, it doesn't matter what I do with it, I just have to get rid of it so that I have more Spencer time.

Oh look, she's talking. Maybe I should pay attention. "Sorry Ash, that was my mom," Of course it was. "And she wants me to get home since it's a school night and all."

"Uhhh, yeah, sure." Not like this doesn't happen _all _the time. "I'll walk you out."

We're finally at the front door after trekking through the house and avoiding Jess and Kyla while the 'wrestled' on the couch. Gross. Those two have no shame…or knowledge of these great things called 'rooms.'

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right."

"Absolutely," she smiles. Yes! I finally got her to smile and it only took like four hundred years!

"Alright. I'll let you know the details about our date later."

"Can't wait." She says as she gets into her car. "Bye Ashley."

She starts to pull away when I shout, "Goodnight Spencer! I'll see you in my dreams!"

* * *

><p>I think we might be getting somewhere...maybe.<p>

Anyway, the song used was "Somewhere in Neverland" by All Time Low.


End file.
